


Спасение

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: АУ; время действия — третий сезон, после схватки Оливера с Р'ас аль Гулом.





	Спасение

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; время действия — третий сезон, после схватки Оливера с Р'ас аль Гулом.

— Сара всегда говорила, что ты намного сильнее ее, а я не верила, — Лорел вздрагивает от голоса за спиной. Внезапно, хотя, пожалуй, закономерно. — Теперь понимаю, что она была права. Сара всегда и во всем оказывается права.

— Зачем ты пришла? — глухо спрашивает Лорел. Слез уже нет, только горечь и гнетущее чувство потери. — Вряд ли поговорить по душам.

— Оливер мертв. — без предисловий и пустых сожалений. Так лучше: сухо и по делу. Это и ее излюбленный прием, чтобы отсечь эмоции, трезво посмотреть на ситуацию. Кто бы мог подумать, что пригодится не только в зале суда. — Я видела его смерть: отец проткнул его мечом и сбросил со скалы.

Лорел закрывает глаза и шумно сглатывает. Слезы возвращаются.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Решила, что должна. Когда знаешь как, легче, — она не двигается, дышит ровно и глубоко, словно они давно знакомы и говорят о погоде. Если бы это было так! Если бы было не так больно! Лорел думает, что привыкает к смерти, но правда в том, что к ней нельзя приспособиться. К с трудом затягивающейся ране добавилась еще одна, и они обе кровоточат. — По крайней мере, мне стало легче.

— Я не ты, — Лорел оборачивается и смотрит на Ниссу, стоящую посреди комнаты. Невозмутимую, спокойную, собранную. Профессиональная убийца, что с нее взять. — Мы слишком разные, чтобы сравнивать.

— Ты боец, — убежденно говорит Нисса. — Такие всегда справляются.

Лорел усмехается.

— Очередная заповедь из кодекса Лиги убийц? — она выгибает брови и складывает руки на груди. — Обойдусь.

— Меня не учили чувствовать, — Нисса садится на диван как хозяйка. Действительно, зачем дожидаться приглашения, если в состоянии заставить любого сделать что угодно. Лорел фыркает. Она слишком устала, чтобы злиться. — Следовать приказам, выполнять долг, чтить кодекс у меня в крови, но сопереживать или любить... До встречи с Сарой для меня это были безликие, ничего не значащие слова. Она показала. — Теперь Нисса выглядит потерянной и жалкой. Лорел не замечает, как садится на диван рядом с ней. — Чувства — непозволительная роскошь для убийцы, слабость, но Сара сказала, что в них сила, и я поверила. — Она поднимает полный боли взгляд, и Лорел видит в нем себя. Она чувствует то же самое — отрицание, недоумение, страх. — Наверное, поэтому отец так и не признал Сару полноценным членом Лиги, сколько бы заданий она ни выполнила.

— Боялся перемен, — почти шепчет Лорел. — Видел, как ты меняешься рядом с Сарой. — Она сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек. — Мой отец так же реагировал, когда я была с Оливером.

— Он умер достойно, — Нисса сидит прямо, смотрит в упор. — Как настоящий воин.

— Он умер, — голос Лорел дрожит. — Только это имеет значение. Я снова его потеряла.

— Жизнь — вечный путь скорби, — тем же тоном с той же интонацией продолжает Нисса. — Это первый урок, который преподают всем членам лиги, и я еще ни разу не усомнилась в его ценности.

— А какой смысл? — пожимает плечами Лорел. — Ради чего ты живешь?

— Лига несет справедливость, — заученно повторяет Нисса.

Она действительно в этом убеждена, Лорел не сомневается, но спрашивает ведь совершенно не об этом. Она качает головой и берет ее за руку.

Нисса вздрагивает.

— Ради чего живет Нисса?

В глазах у той потрясение, словно она никогда об этом не задумывалась. Лорел даже и не удивляется. Ее саму-то последний раз спрашивали о таком настолько давно, что она и не вспомнит. Ее жизнь напоминает американские горки, которые только набирают обороты: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

— А ради чего живет Лорел?

Нисса горько усмехается. Вместе с дорогими людьми они обе теряют себя, и Лорел не уверена, что знает, кому сейчас тяжелее.

— Я хочу быть достойной куртки Канарейки, — Лорел чувствует, что дрожит. Кажется. В комнате не закрыто окно? — Кроме нее, у меня больше ничего не осталось.

— Я помогу, — Нисса улыбается и смахивает слезы. — И, Лорел, — она крепче сжимает ее руку, — Сара всегда жалела только о том, что предала твое доверие. Единственное, чего она хотела, — заслужить прощение.

Лорел всхлипывает, глядя на Ниссу, и больше не сдерживается. Она рыдает на плече у той, кого любила ее сестра, неважно, убийца она или героиня, она была рядом с Сарой, когда Лорел не было. Она должна наконец оплакать Канарейку, прежде чем пойти дальше. Она обязана отпустить Оливера, прежде чем стать сильнее.

Сары больше нет.

Оливера больше нет.

От Лорел тоже ничего не остается, пора бы уже ей это признать. Признать и смириться. По крайней мере, Нисса не будет лезть к ней в душу и напоминать о старых ошибках: ей своих хватает.

— Спасибо.

Одно-единственное слово, которое много значит для них обеих. Когда одна дверь закрывается, открываются две другие. Пусть Лорел не поймут, зато она находит, куда направить свою боль и как не сойти с ума от одиночества. Кто знает, может быть, Нисса — ее спасение.


End file.
